


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fresco sex, for a J/D hot-a-thon. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night.

Daniel grinned at the thought, and mentally added hot and sticky. The thunderhead was closing, and he'd parked himself in a chaise lounge on the back deck of Jack's cabin. There was much more room on this deck than at his house.

He sat alone, at least for now. Jack wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning, but he didn't hold the same fascination of it that Daniel did. He squirmed and sat forward, reaching behind to adjust the towel. He was shirtless, and wood or plastic, the back of a lounger always stuck to his skin. It would especially do so now with the intensity of the damn humidity. The only time he liked it this sticky was during sex.

He grinned again, this time thinking of his morning round with Jack. They'd had the A/C running, so their sweat had cooled too early and had cut off Jack's preference for sleepy afterglow comfort. He'd been grumpy about it ever since, even though he'd tried not to show it. Daniel decided that he'd put an end to Jack's irritable morning by making it a wonderfully kinky al fresco night.

All he needed to do was wait for the rain. The weather this summer had brought a lot of flash flood downpours. They were great for getting soaked in under a minute, and Daniel felt they'd be great for kissing, caressing, and fucking.

A delicious tactile image came to him: being filled from behind while rain pelted down. His dick twitched with interest.

God, yes.

Daniel shifted his hips, wincing slightly as the movement gave his balls a zing. He didn't want that, not yet. He glanced at the empty lounger beside him and looked up over his left shoulder to the bedroom window. The light was now off, so Jack was through with his shower.

Daniel smiled to himself. Another shower would be in their futures, and for a much better reason than dust and dirt. They'd been out on a walk earlier in the day, checking out the trails and animals. They'd been silent for the most part and what conversation they'd had had been started by Jack. Daniel knew better than to traipse on Jack's domain. At the SGC, it was so busy that hallway talks went a mile a minute, but here, Daniel let go of work and let Jack have his quiet.

The flashes of lightning were growing brighter and more frequent now. The rumbling still deep but not loud. Drops of rain were coming down infrequently, but that would change soon.

The back door opened and Jack came out holding the silver antique serving tray he owned, handed down. On it was a pitcher and two glasses of ice.

Daniel smiled. "Whatcha make?"

Jack grinned back as he set the tray down on the table between the loungers. "Long Island Iced Tea."

Daniel spat out a laugh. "You're joking!"

"Nope," Jack said, still grinning. "If the heat's not going away, then my mind may as well."

Daniel chuckled. "As I recall, liquor doesn't affect the ability to stay hard."

Jack glanced at him, only mildly surprised. "Now you're the one who's joking. What have you been thinking of out here?"

Daniel didn't answer. He gave Jack a cheeky smile and accepted the poured drink, continuing to smile as he took a sip. It was good. "Damn."

"Thank you," Jack said, bowing before sitting down. "But you're not getting out of answering."

Daniel took a longer drink, then sighed with satisfaction as he looked at the sky. "Sex in the rain."

Jack paused, looking at him, and instead of objecting or making fun of the idea, he got up and switched off the back porch light. Now only the lights from the dock gave them barely enough to see. A sudden flash of brightness took care of the rest and soon their eyes adjusted.

"Nice," Daniel approved. "Thought you might argue."

"Nope," Jack said, eyeing Daniel with interest. "You, ah ..." he continued, pausing again and gestured between them. "You planning on any foreplay?"

Daniel took another drink and waved his glass. "Well, this is one part, thank you."

"I do my best," Jack smirked back. "And what else?"

Thunder grew louder now, closer, and the wind picked up a bit. Daniel didn't answer right away and Jack cleared his throat.

"The thunder, lightning, rain."

"That's a given."

"Yeah, but it's seductive."

Jack drank a mouthful, thinking about it. "You're dressed for it."

Daniel chuckled again, and waved his glass once more at Jack. "So're you." Jack had stripped down to his cutoffs. "You'd think you were hot or something." He then giggled to himself, a sign of the buzz he was getting.

"Of course I'm hot," Jack said, his crooked grin doing wonderful things to Daniel's libido.

"I was referring to the weather," Daniel said with a laugh.

"I wasn't," Jack said, joining in the laughter.

"Healthy ego, that's what I like," Daniel said.

Jack leaned forward and refilled his glass, then held out the pitcher. Daniel offered his glass and Jack obliged. After setting the pitcher back down, he remained leaning forward, straddling the lounger with his elbows on his knees. His expression grew thoughtful and Daniel suddenly leaned forward, copying his lover's position.

"Oh no you don't. Don't go all serious. We're flirting here."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but shut it with a twist of his lips. He took a drink instead.

Daniel was about to say something but the thought was driven away by very bright flashes and quickly followed by loud, echoing thunder. A few seconds later, rain started to come down.

"Well, that's my cue," Daniel said and drank half his glass and set it down. He got up and held out his hand. "I'd come down there and start things, but we both know what happened last time." The chaise loungers were metal and plastic. They had collapsed.

Jack took a long drink, then Daniel's hand. "I knew I should have bought that wooden set at Home Depot."

Daniel stepped backward, further into the rain. The sight and smell of Jack was more intoxicating than the liquor. He was covered with a light sheen of sweat, despite the shower, and rain droplets were already sliding over his skin with seductive effect. The scent of shampoo mixed with his natural odor and good god, the man made it so easy. He pulled Jack in, surrounding him in his arms, and planted a deep, hungry kiss. The thrill of rain water on skin increased his intensity and he repeated the kiss, eagerly tasting the water hitting Jack's lips.

"Damn," Jack breathed between kisses, and slid his hands around Daniel and down his backside, inside his shorts. Daniel moaned into his mouth and ground against him, inciting Jack's lust and making him impatient. "Clothes off, now," he said as he was already pushing Daniel's shorts off his hips.

"Fuck yeah," Daniel responded heavily, and both of them quickly discarded their shorts, kicking them aside.

They embraced each other again and Jack moved Daniel backward until his ass hit the deck rail. The wood was slick and cool and Daniel growled into Jack's mouth, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. "I want you inside me."

"What, no BJ?" Jack asked with a crooked grin.

"Later, in bed."

Jack smiled. "Deal." Then his smile grew dangerous. "Am I Gentle Jack or Alpha Jack?"

Daniel smiled back. "Maybe Alpha Jack can go just a bit slower than usual?"

"Don't you mean longer?" Jack asked, and a split second after, stepped back and turned Daniel around. He spooned against him, running his hands up and down Daniel's side while he whispered into his ear. "You want it, don't you?"

"I ..." Daniel said, pretending to be indecisive.

Jack slid a hand over Daniel's belly, then moved downward and around, purposely avoiding Daniel's cock. "You want it."

"But should we, uh," Daniel said, closing his eyes and indulging himself in Jack's touch. Suddenly Jack gripped his cock and Daniel gasped in mock surprise. "Jack!"

"Yeah, feel that," Jack growled in his ear. "You're ... so ... hard," he said slowly, each word getting a stroke.

Daniel gripped the top of the rail, panting open-mouthed. "Yes, yes, but you ... how ... why ..." Then Jack grabbed him around the waist with his free arm and pushed his hips against his ass, sliding his dick between Daniel's cheeks. "Jack!"

Jack took his hand off Daniel's dick and took his own, positioning the head at his lover's opening. He teased the puckered skin, wetting it with pre-come and rain. "I want you. You're mine." With that, he pushed. Daniel gasped again and bent forward, holding the rail with white-knuckled need. "Yeah, just like that."

Daniel kept his eyes closed, listening to the thunder and loud hiss of rain as it began to downpour. Jack's cock slowly entered him, sending spikes of pleasure through him. His cock bobbed freely and the rain hitting it made him jerk back, getting all of Jack in one go. "Fuck!" he growled.

"Oh yeah!"

Daniel took his cock in hand and began stroking, matching Jack's rhythm. "Yes!" he panted tightly, suddenly squeezing his eyes tighter when another zing hit his balls and he damn near lost it. It was the rain. Always, the rain. "I can't ... last ... long," he warned, dropping his head down and bending forward slightly. "Fuck me."

"Then hold on," Jack said with a groan, and bit his bottom lip as he took hold of Daniel's hips and thrust into him in earnest.

Hot, cool, rain, thunder, and wonderfully spiking lust caused Daniel to shiver all over while the apex of pleasure zeroed in on his dick and ass. There was the feel of Jack's hands, the sound of his moans, but only the lust mattered. Holding his arm straight on the rail, he braced and pushed back, demanding Jack move harder. Daniel wasn't disappointed and he let out a laugh of pleasure as his balls tightened. "Yes!" he shouted. "Fuck!"

Jack growled and closed his eyes at the keen ache his body signaled. He slid his hands down to Daniel's inner thighs and picked him up slightly, then slapped against him hard and fast, loving the sound of flesh on flesh. Suddenly Daniel's ass tightened and his went rigid while his sphincter grabbed and released.

"Shit!" Daniel shouted, his pitch too high. His entire body tremored as the orgasm ripped through him like the lightning in the sky. Then he winced when Jack dug his fingers into his thighs and came, the warmth spreading inside.

Both of them shuddered through their climaxes, and then Jack was pulling Daniel against him, the heat of his chest and belly warming Daniel's back. Daniel reached an arm up, curling his hand around the back of Jack's neck. He turned his face to him, seeking and getting a soft, slow kiss. Even their tongues were lazy as the afterglow began.

"Shower," Jack suggested, smiling around Daniel's lips. "And we can listen to the storm inside for the rest of the night."

"Deal."

Still, it was minutes before they were willing to break apart. Daniel grabbed the glasses, Jack grabbed the pitcher, and they went inside. After setting the drinks in the fridge, Daniel followed Jack to the bathroom, craving heat now instead of cool rain. The shower, and Jack, obliged. Just standing there under the spray of water, Daniel leaned slightly against Jack, who was spooning him once more.

"Thanks," he said, delivering a kiss to part of Jack's mouth.

Jack kissed his cheek and earlobe. "You're welcome." He smiled against Daniel's neck. "What made you think of that? Just wanting to indulge your kink?"

Daniel smiled naughtily. "I was actually thinking of the rain storm we had offworld. And wishing we'd been able to have sex in the tent."

Jack nipped the earlobe. "Keep that thought here, at home. Don't you dare mention it offworld."

"Afraid you can't contain yourself?" Daniel grinned.

"No," Jack drawled. "Afraid of announcing our relationship to the world through one of your orgasmic shouts."

Daniel felt embarrassed. "Yeah, well, it figures it's you who brings that out in me."

"Amazing what a little hip action will do." With that, he pressed against Daniel's ass.

"Bastard."

"But you love me."

"Yes. And you love me."

Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck. "Yes. Now let's dry off, hit the bed, and we can pretend we're in that tent."

Daniel agreed with a little hip action of his own, and a little while later, despite the open bedroom window, he no longer noticed the storm.


End file.
